Sin Judgement ( Rewritten )
by Momotaros Hawking
Summary: A cold, blue flame is born in humans soul when human committed a sin, it's called ' Flame Of Sin ', it will continue to burn in a human soul until he dies and receives his judgement in a hot, red flame called ' Flame Of Judgement ' When there is too much Flame Of Sin stored in humans soul, a dragon burned in Sin Flame along with an army of demons will invade the world from hell
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

**Touhou Fanfic: Sin Judgement**

 **( Touhou x OC )**

 *** Notes: I don't own Touhou, it belong to Zun, while I only own my OC**

 _Author notes*_

 _Well... it surely had been a while since I announced I'm rewriting this fanfic. School had been a pain in the ass as usual and I'm having a hard time thinking ideas and calling some of my friends to help, well but now it's here._

 _Now I know in the screwed up version of the story, I said I'll only change a bit of my character's background and the battle scenes, but as I rewrite this fanfic, I found myself changing the story completely. But still, I hope you'll enjoy this rewritten fanfic!_

 **Chapter One: Arrival**

 **Third person POV**

 **Gensokyo ( 2007 )**

 _A cold, blue flame is born in humans soul when human committed a sin, it's called ' Flame Of Sin ', it will continue to burn in a human soul until he dies and receives his judgement in a hot, red flame called ' Flame Of Judgement '_

 _When there is too much Flame Of Sin stored in humans soul, a dragon burned in Sin Flame along with an army of demons will invade the world from hell and bring destruction to the world._

 _Until a phoenix burned in Flame Of Judgement descend to the world and lead the dragon back to hell. This event happened two hundred years ago and gave birth to an immortal..._

" Ehhh~ " A figure with long blonde hair finished reading the half ripped book with her violet eyes, she's wearing a purple Chinese-style tabard with Trigrams over a pale pink Western-style dress and a light pink mop cap decorated with red ribbon.

" I want to know what happened... it's such a shame that this legend was forgotten and this journal was destroyed... I know, I'll find that immortal myself and ask him. " she covered her mouth with a pink paper fan as she opened a gap full of red eyes and disappeared into it.

 **Two hundred and thirty-nine years ago in Osaka ( 1768 )**

A bunch of people was gathered around a table full of papers with a stone glowing in yellow in the middle.

" I found a way to deal with that damned dragon. " the leader in a brown kimono announce the news to the gang.

" We will use this Utopia Stone to grand our wish in order to summon the Pheonix and seal both of them into a human body so that this damn chaos won't happen the third time. but we need someone with a pure soul to seal it. "

Everyone immediately turns they head and focus their vision on a man wearing a black kimono " We need your children Atoran..."

" Don't screw with me!" the man called Atoran shout as he rampaged most of the papers of the table " My children had nothing to do with this mess, this is our problem, don't pull my children into it!" He shouted as he grabbed the leaders kimono and pushed him against the wall.

" We are putting the world's sake here! This damn dragon is going to destroy our world anytime now, it already wiped out most of our man, don't forget how that demon killed our families! we all had committed tons of sin you and I both know it, your children are the only one suitable for this, who is the one screwing around now Natsu Atoran?" the leader pushed Atoran away glaring at him.

Both of them are about to start a fight when " Welp, if I'm the key to the end of this chaos, I'll do it." a boy in his mid-teen walks into the room in a red kimono, he had black spiky hair and black eyes " Son..." Atoran was left speechless as the boy grabbed the Utopia stone and left the room.

The boy walked to the field where the dragon and the army are rampaging across, it was cold, the whole field is burning in Sin Flames. He let go of the Utopia Stone as it floats in the air, then he yelled " Oi Utopia Stone! Listen to my wish and response me! Seal the Phoenix and the Dragon within me! "

As the Utopia Stone flies across the sky and vanish, golden clouds start forming around the sky as a Pheonix burning in bright red flames flew across the clouds, then the Dragon and the Pheonix started to whirl above the boy as they get closer and closer.

Then it fused into his body. A bright white light started to glow at his body as Atoran rushes into the field " Son!" he shouted while the army of demons starts to gather around him.

Everything around the boy is black, he slowly opens his eyes, he saw the Dragon and the Pheonix in front of him " So what do you want?" He asked a screen appeared showing Atoran is fending off the demons with a blade " Oi Oyaji!" he yelled.

" Let me retur-" " Do you want to save him?" the Dragon asked, " Yes of course I do!" he replied as a sword Glowing in bright white appeared in front of the boy.

" Pull the sword out, it will give you the power to save the ones who need help and to judge the evil who needs a judgement." the Pheonix said, the boy walked forward and grabbed the glowing handle.

" But with great power comes with great consequences, once you received our power, we'll be taking away your peaceful life, this will also affect the one around you, also your personality will slowly be influenced by ours, knowing that will you still pull out the sword?" " Well, I will, even if it cost my life. " the boy replied the Dragon.

He pulled the sword out of the glowing light, Blue and red flame burst out filling the endless darkness " From now on you shall be the one who atones all the sin and judges them. We shall live within your body, our power will be yours. Wield this blade 'Aiónios', wield this power to save the ones you want! " the Pheonix said as the boy's vision start to return.

Just when one of the demons were about to land a hit on Atoran, Sin Flame and Judgement Flame burst out from the boy as it forced the demon to jump back.

The boy's spiky black hair turned into white with a bunch of red and purple hair in front that conspicuous the most, his eyes were no longer black, his left eye is now violet and his right eye is now crimson, pieces of armor made of black metal and red linings were equipped on his hands, legs and right waist.

The boy dashed toward the demons and slashed it with the sword he just pulled out, a dark red Pheonix's wing and a dark blue Dragon's tail can be seen on the bottom and the top of the sword.

" Son... what had you become..." Atoran was left speechless again" Well then..." The boy said grinning " let's begin." then he rushed into the crowd of demons as he wields his Aiónios towards the demons.

 _"Listen, with us sealed inside your body, you basically can do what we can do, you've been granted with the ability to fly, you've been granted with immense strength, but most importantly, you've been granted with the ability to control both the Sin and Judgment Flame."_

The boy recalled what the Phoenix and the Dragon told him as he pulled out the sword

 _" The Flame of Sin is cable of dealing a large amount of damage to your enemies, however, the more you use it, the more strain it put on your stamina."_

The boy ignited the blade in blue flames as he slashed the demon in half, but was soon greeted by a blade slashing his back. He groaned in pain as he tried to maintain his balance to prevent falling on the ground.

 _" That's where the Flame of Judgement comes in, it's cable of regenerating only your cells, meaning it can heal your wounds and restore your stamina."_

The boy ignited red flames on his wounds as it healed up. He turned around blocked a strike aimed at his chest with his sword, he ignited his foot with blue flames as he delivered a sidekick to the demon, sending it a couple meters across the air.

" Be reminded that even though you are cable of regenerating your cells now, but keep in mind that your heart can't be regenerated, so keep an eye at your chest while fighting if you don't want to die."

After few more minutes of melee, the boy had exterminated the demons with tons of critical injuries, but it was soon healed by the Judgement Flame as the battle ended.

" In the end, it's all about your own fighting skills, if it wasn't for the regeneration ability, you're long dead, I do recommend you sharpen your skills in fighting and your physical stamina starting from now." The boy heard the Dragon suggesting.

 **Fifty Years Later in Hokkaido ( 1818 )**

At a land full of corpses, a group of people was fending off a bunch of beast lead by a man in black mask and clothes "The Yukawa clan, what can you do with only a few people left in your group? I'll spare your life if you give me the Utopia Stone." the man covered in black said.

" Magic should be kept as a secret between the magician. We know what you wish for, we won't let a person full of evil rule our homeland with the Utopia Stone Dan Ryuga! " the leader yelled back " Well then... die." Ryuga responded as the beast starts to rush forward the group of people under his command.

That's when the leader took the Utopia Stone out and shouted out his wish " Utopia Stone! Summon an immortal and seal this wish granting stone inside his body, give him the ability to use the magic of the Yukawa Clan to stand up against Dan Ryuga! "

The Stone starts to float toward the sky as Ryuga dashed toward trying to grab it, but the member of the Yukawa shoot a beam and stopped him " Tch.." Ryuga complained.

Suddenly a bright beam of light struck in front of Ryuga, a sword suddenly swung toward Ryuga as he dodged it, then the light disappeared showing a boy in his mid-teens with short brown hair and yellow eyes, he's wearing a deep blue kimono with diamond armor piece on his shoulders and chest with silver armor on his arms and legs, he pointed his legendary blade ' Dyrnwyn ' toward Ryuga.

"Who are you?" Ryuga asked " I'm the immortal wizard summoned by the Yukawa family, hence My name should be..." the boy turns his gaze to the ground thinking for a name.

" Yukawa Kenta, that is my name, the name of the person who is going to wipe out every last trace of you, remember that!" the boy who just named himself Kenta yelled as he continually swung his Dyrnwyn toward Ryuga as Ryuga took out his black blade and strike back, both of them continued to swing their blade toward each other as shockwaves being created by the force of blade clashing together.

" What kind of wizard use a blade to fights? " Ryuga said as his blade shattered " I don't see a reason for not using a magical sword that was summoned together with me. You want magic attacks? Here you go."

Kenta said as he blasted a thick yellow beam of laser toward Ryuga. A bright yellow aqua starts to form around Kenta's right leg as Ryuga got send backward by the beam, then he dashed into a golden magic circle as he vanished and reappeared in front of Ryuga " Kieru!" Kenta yelled as he thrown a roundhouse kick to Ryuga in mid-air sending Ryuga smashing to the ground.

Just when Kenta was about to finish off Ryuga, Ryuga commanded the beast to wipe out the Yukawa group. Realizing what happened, Kenta immediately rushed back to where the group was, this gave Ryuga a chance to escape " Interesting, I shall capture you and help me with my plans Yukawa Kenta! " he laughed as he vanished into the depth of darkness.

Kenta rushed back to where the group were, he exterminated the beast after he arrived the scene, however, he was too late, the leader had suffered major injuries while protecting the group.

Kenta walked toward where the leader was laying, Kenta kneel down to hear his last word " You really are our last hope..." the leader use up all his strength to carve those word deeply into Kenta's heart " I promise... I'll bring hope to wherever I go." Kenta swore.

 **Fifty years later in Japan ( 1868 )**

The boy is standing in front of Atoran's grave, his father died due to illness, leaving his house to the boy. Having nothing to do and having no one aside him made him realize that he was lonely, all the friends he knew had died as he gave up on making a new friendship, he started to secretly observe human.

Seeing evil in most humans had led him to his conclusion ' All humans are born with a ferocity soul, there is no black and white but black and grey in humans. ' that was until He met a certain person while observing, he has short brown hair and yellow eyes, he's wearing a deep blue kimono, but that isn't important, the main point is that person's soul is pure, there wasn't any evil in him, it completely goes against his theory.

" Hey you with the brown hair, who are you?" unable to believe what he saw, the boy walked to his front and asked " Ore?" Kenta questioned as he looks around him " Yes it's you." The boy said, " My name is Yukawa Kenta, do you have any problems with me?" Kenta asked, "Ah yes I do, come with me." The boy said as he pulled Kenta to a backstreet.

" Oi chotto, what is this all about?" Kenta asked, " I got one question." " Yes? " " Mind telling me what are you? Why is your soul pure?" The boy asked, " Oi that's two question." "Whatever, just answer me." being cornered Kenta answered his question.

" I'm just a normal human being, well if you believe that humans are born with an evil soul, then I believe that human is born with a pure soul." " I won't deny your second answer, but don't you think that you went overboard with the answer of normal human being?" the boy said as he glared at Kenta's eyes.

" And why would you think I'm lying?" " Well, I sensed a large amount of magical energy from you, and in my hundred ye- lifetime of observation, every human I've seen had been further proofing my theory, but you are the only one who goes against my theory...so far," the boy said showing sign of he screwed up

" Did you just said a hundred years? " "No I didn't." " Then let me ask you, Who are you, how did you even sense my magical energy at first place. I won't be answering unless you do." Kenta countered.

" Well... not like it's something I want to hide " The boy sigh as he answers the question " I'm Natsu Aruma, unlike you a normal human, I'm a...human who gained the ability of an immortal and has sealed a Pheonix and a Dragon in my body using the Utopia Stone hundred years ago. Now may you tell me what are you exactly?" the boy named Aruma struck back.

" Hey, mind being my aibo? Since I have been finding one." "Ha? what your deal?" "You see, I'm an immortal wizard summoned by the Utopia Stone fifty years ago, furthermore, I've had the Utopia Stone sealed inside me." Kenta said as he shows a glowing stone which was located in his chest " Nani!? " Aruma widened his eyes in shock " Well, not sure can I trust you, but I guess we're the same species, Kenta was it?" " Yes, I'm Yukawa Kenta The hope of humanity."

" Oi, you said you're a wizard right? Mind teaching me some magic, it might be handy for me in the future." Aruma asked " Not sure will you be able to do it but I don't mind trying. " Kenta replied as they shake their hands " Well then, for now, I'll be counting on you aibo."

While they're shaking hands, they're unaware of an enemy had been spying on them.

 **Ten years later in Osaka ( 1878 )**

" That should be enough training for today. You should be out of mana by now," Kenta announced as Aruma stopped his daily magic training. Kenta had left the Yukawa's village and moved next to where Aruma lives to teach Aruma basic magic.

They understand each other more day by day as they talked about their past every day.

Aruma had mastered few of the basic magic that Kenta taught him. However, Kenta insisted on not teaching Aruma elemental magic " The elemental magic was said that only members of the Yukawa Clan can use. " that was how Kenta answered.

Aruma yawned as he sits on the ground " It's almost time for work Aruma." Kenta reminded "Already? God, the work at the bank is as boring as hell!" Aruma complained, "Well we need to pay the taxes, get used to it." " Whatever."

After hours of boring work, they returned to their home just to find that the village had been invaded by a group of beast led by a man covered in black " Ryuga!? Why are you still alive!" being shocked, Kenta asked "Ryuga? Who's that?" Aruma asked.

" He's the guy who attacked the Yukawa family sixty years ago, also the reason I was summoned ."

That was when Aruma suddenly remember something

 _' But with great power comes with a great consequence, once you received our power, we'll be taking away your peaceful life, this will also affect the one around you '_

Then he heard a familiar voice in his head " Well we're still stuck in your body. " Aruma heard the dragon talking to him " Our power is still yours, now wield our power once again to bring justice to the evil Aruma! " the Pheonix demand.

" I could ask the same thing why are you still alive, but I already know you're an immortal, well let's say I found a way to extend my life."

"Tch, Let's go aibo!" Kenta yelled " Yeah" Aruma responded as they rushed toward the group of beasts, Aruma and Kenta pull out their Aiónios and Dyrnwyn from the glowing scabbard as their armour returned in a flash of light.

"Accel!" Both of them yelled, two magic circles in red and gold appeared as Aruma and Kenta dashed into it. 'Accel' is a spell that can double the moving speed of the user in a limited amount of time.

Aruma and Kenta ran around the field, leaving a trace of a red and golden line behind while they slashed the beast with their burning sword, It didn't even take a minute for Aruma and Kenta to exterminated the group of beasts that Ryuga led.

" I don't think you are any better than fifty years ago," Kenta said as he pointed his Dyrnwyn at Ryuga " Leave before we exterminate you as well." Aruma commanded " This is just the beginning! Remember that!" Ryuga yelled as he vanishes into the darkness like fifty years ago.

 **Two years later in Osaka ( 1880 )**

For the last two years, Ryuga continued to attack Aruma and Kenta and escape every time he fails, every time he returns with a stronger and bigger army, the citizen in there moved away one by one. Even Emperor Meiji was in fear and abandon the village for a period of time. Aruma and Kenta continued to fend off Ryuga until one day.

" What the heck? How is this thing so freaking huge?" Kenta complained " I dunno? But this is getting exciting." Aruma replied as they both slashed the leg of the giant beast causing it to fall "Phew~"Aruma let out a breath when a beast jumped toward him from behind " Aruma your back!" Kenta yelled while plugging his Dyrnwyn into the head of a beast killing it.

Aruma ignited his right leg with blue flames as he turns around and gave the beast a roundhouse kick, completely destroying the beast's body " Don't let your guard down Damn it!" Aruma heard Kenta shouting in distance " Thanks, aibo." Aruma replied as he exterminated few more beast with his Aiónios burning in Sin Flames.

" There's too many of them!" Kenta yelled, " Well yeah, I hate to admit it but if this continues we would be defeated." Aruma agrees. Aruma and Kenta continued to exterminate the beast as more join in. Aruma and Kenta soon find themselves being cornered

" We need to leave this place, we need to leave Japan! We're going to be captured if this continues to go on!" Kenta yelled, " Oi I got a plan, listen..." Aruma whispered the plan to Kenta as he nodded.

" Just gave up and let me capture you! I'll at least promise your safety." Ryuga suggested " "Who is going to surrender to people like you!" Kenta yelled while he cast a wind element magic on Dyrnwyn and swung it toward Ryuga and the gang of beasts.

Then Aruma ignited his Aiónios in Sin Flames then he plugged it on the ground, a strong hurricane roared toward Ryuga as blue flames burst out from the ground binding the beasts.

"Now Kenta!" Aruma shouted as Kenta enchanted himself with a flying magic as they both flew away from Ryuga

Watching how his target escaped, Ryuga knew he doesn't have much time left until he dies, he muttered in anger " One day my posterity shall return... Just you wait for it Aruma, Kenta!"

" So, where are we going now? " Aruma asked " We need a fake identity, we're going around the world. " Kenta explained, " Well it's a good thing that we bring our money with us whenever we go." Aruma replied

 **A hundred years later in Seoul ( 1980 )**

Aruma and Kenta had travelled around the world in order to escape from Ryuga's son Ouja and his army of monsters. they worked as a day labour to earn money for living while spending roughly 14 years on each continent before Ouja finds them, they watch how the world war 1 and 2 happened as cities changed from time to time.

"I'm Dan Ouja, a person eviler than my father who achieves nothing. I'll capture you and continue what my father failed to do so." That was how Ouja introduced himself, he wears a black sweater and black jean. And every time Aruma and Kenta escaped, Ouja came back with yet another bigger stronger army, everything is same as Ryuga.

" I wish I could stay in China longer, I haven't mastered their martial arts yet." Aruma sigh laying on a grass field "Can't help it, we almost get caught by Ouja again." Kenta replied.

Aruma and Kenta had changed his clothing through the journey, Aruma is now wearing a white zipper hoodie and a black shirt underneath a with black jogger pants, he also wears a red scarf around his neck.

While Kenta is wearing a simple dark blue softshell jacket and brown shorts with a grey legging underneath also a black pair of gloves.

" Anyway, oi we got new job Aruma. " Kenta informed, " Hai Hai, another boring job." Aruma sighed as he gets up.

 **Present, in Hashima Island ( 2007 )**

" Shit!" Kenta yells as he jumps to the back of a building to hide from Ouja's beast, Kenta takes out his Nokia 6630 and calls Aruma " Aruma, where are you now? I'm at the 66 building, we need to meet up ASAP!" Kenta whisper " Ok, whoa! wait I'm at the 70th building." Aruma responded through the phone " Wait for me there." Kenta says as he hangs up the call.

" Accel!" Kenta yells as he dashes through the golden magic circle and rushes toward to 70th building before the beasts can react to it. He saw Aruma hiding from a beast behind a wall, Kenta grabs his Dyrnwyn and plug it into the beast body as his Dyrnwyn starts to burn the beast in flames " Thanks." Aruma yells.

" Quick, we're leaving," Kenta says as he enchanted a flying magic to himself, but before they take off, a gap full of eyes opens in front of them stopping their attempt to escape.

A woman with blonde hair and violet eyes walked out from the gap smirking " Please step asid-" " It's my pleasure to meet the Sin Judger and the Immortal Wizard." Yukari interrupts Kenta before he finishes his sentence.

" Oi, who are you and mind telling us how did you know our identity?" Aruma asked, " What if I don't?" " We won't hesitate to exterminate you." Kenta response as Aruma points his Aiónios toward Yukari " Well please don't force me to kill a woman." Aruma sigh.

"I'm Yukari Yakumo, let's say that I read this two half ripped journal and growth interests on you two." Yukari says as she holds up two badly ripped journal, one was written by Natsu Atoran the other one was written by Dan Ryuga " How did you even get those at first place?" Kenta asked, " I'll leave that to your imagination." Yukari response as she covers her mouth with her paper fan.

" Whatever, so what is your deal?" Aruma asks as he points his sword away " I've come to tell you about the existence of a place called Gensokyo, my homeland, a place where fairies, yokai, god and all supernatural coexist, it's a place where you can live without being chased." Yukari answered, " And why should we trust you?" Kenta asked.

" Well it's up to you to believe it or not, but you can easily reach that place with that wish-granting stone of yours. Well then I should be leaving, let's hope we would meet again. And let me tell you one last thing, I'm not a human." Yukari says as she vanishes into her endless gap and closes it.

Yukari was right, with the Utopia Stone sealed inside Kenta, he can grant a wish of a person at his will. " We'll leave that for later, Oi Kenta it's time to leave!" Aruma yells as they take off and flew toward the northeast.

It was few hours until Aruma and Kenta find themselves being followed by Ouja " Muhahaha, do you really think you would escape my hands just by flying away, I'm not the same as my father you know." They heard Ouja yelling from distance " Shit, this is not good." Aruma comments.

Ouja shot tons of laser beams towards the two of them as they tried to dodge it, that was when both of them forgotten to pay attention to their surroundings as they bumped into each other, resulting Kenta losing his flying enchantment.

Kenta starts to fall from the sky " Ahhhhh Shit! Damn it Aruma!" Kenta yelled in shock " Enchant yourself again!" Aruma shouted " I can't! I can only enchant myself when I was on the ground! Ahhhhhh Fuck!" Kenta yelled as Aruma now tries to grab Kenta hand as he flies toward him.

"Muhahaha, that's a foolish error immortal!" Ouja laughs as he blasted a thick green beam toward them " Well shit." Aruma says " We're fucked." Kenta says. Just before the beam hit them, Kenta made his wish ' Utopia Stone, bring us to that places called Gensokyo.' then they brace for the impact.

Thanks to their armour, the damage was reduced, but it's still enough to knock them out. As Aruma and Kenta are falling to the Yatsugatake Mountains, Kenta and Aruma start to glow in a bright yellow light, then in a flash of light, Aruma and Kenta disappeared from existence.

Upon seeing his target vanishing, Ouja in an extremely bad mood yelled " Fuck! Aruma! Kenta! I swear, I swear I will capture you!"

 **Aruma's POV**

 **Gensokyo**

I and Kenta regained our sense a few seconds later, we're still falling as snow brush through our faces, but the surrounding is different from a few moments ago " Oi Kenta, any idea where we are right now." I asked, " Probably...Gensokyo." He answered.

" How do you know?" I asked, I didn't remember asking that blonde woman about the location of Gensokyo. So does that means... " Cause I wished for it." Kenta replied, " I thought so."

Well at least we're not chased by Ouja again, now let's just hope that Yukari isn't lying, about the coexisting thing.

" Oi, we are about to crash." Kenta snapped me out of my thought, I look at where we are about to crash, it was a shrine, I can see few people gathering at the shrine, good thing is we are not hitting them, the bad thing is we're going to crash into the shrine field which is going to damage it " Brace for it." I said as we get ready for the impact.

 **BOOM**

And we crashed right in the middle of the shrine's field, smoke emits from the ground and broken bricks pieces flew out of its original place " Ouch fuck it hurts. " Kenta muttered.

Through the smoke I can see a girl is walking toward us " You fairies..." just by listening to her voice I and Kenta know that she's irritated, which is... not good? But wait, did she just said we're fairies? " Stop messing around at my shrine!"

" Spirit Sign 'Fantasy Seal' " she yelled as few colourful orbs float out from her and flew toward us, I was about to deal with the orbs when Kenta stepped in front of me " Leave it to me. " that's what he said " Divine Wall." Kenta said as a white magic circle appeared in front of him.

" Divine Wall " a magic spell that creates a barrier to defend its user, the toughness of the barrier depends on how much mana is put into it in the beginning.

 **Crack**

The magic circle cracked after the first two orb exploded in front of the wall, Kenta's underestimating the girl in front us, which is pretty much... not a good thing.

As the third orb explodes Kenta's Divine Wall was completely destroyed by it, then the fourth, fifth and the remaining orbs blasted me and Kenta of the ground to the endless numbers of stairs.

I managed to grab one of the poles at the entrance of the shrine, however, Kenta failed to do so, and he bumped right on me which made me lost my grip and fall down with him.

In a mix of anger and horror, I shouted " Kenta!" " Shit!" he shouts as we fall down the endless number of stairs.

 _Author notes*_

 _And that is Chapter One of my Rewritten Sin Judgement, of course, there's nothing epic nor special in it, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in next chapter, about the screwed up version of this story, I'm not sure should I keep it or delete it, I'll leave it for later, so if you still insist on reading it, read it now, bye!_


	2. Chapter 2 Peace

**Touhou Fanfic: Sin Judgement**

 **( Touhou x OC )**

 *** Notes: I don't own Touhou, it belong to Zun, while I only own my OC**

 **Chapter Two: Peace**

Author notes* Well not much too say, but now that the final exams are over, I can have more time on thinking ideas and writing them, without being said, here's chapter two of my Fanfic, enjoy!

 **Gensokyo**

 **Third Person POV**

" Come back here damn it! " a brown-haired, crimson eyes girl yells as she throws her ofuda toward three fairies that had failed in pranking the Hakurei shrine maiden due to a blonde, yellow eyes ordinary human magician friend.

In the end, the fairies escaped thanks to their abilities as the miko tries to follow them.

The shrine maiden of paradise returned to the inside of the shrine just to see a complete mess made by the ofuda she threw.

She's wearing a red sleeveless shirt and skirt, with white detached sleeves and yellow ribbons tied on her white collar, red ribbons tied on her hair.

A part of her wants to blame the fairies for the mess but she knew she was the one who threw the ofuda. " Marisa, help me with the cleanup." she let out a sigh as she called her friend to help clean up her shrine " Ye sure ze Reimu."

Marisa's wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a black sleeveless dress and white apron plus a black witch hat with a white ribbon wrapped around.

Reimu turned her head around upon hearing someone behind her, it was her competitor, Sanae the Moriya Shrine Maiden.

Sanae's wearing a white haori with blue stripes, a blue skirts with white polka dots, there's also a snake-shaped hair accessory wrapped around her hair and a headband with a frog's head that represents the two goddess she serves.

Upon seeing the mess, the green haired, eyes girl laughed at the pathetic Hakurei shrine a bit before getting beaten by the Hakurei miko and was forced to clean up the shrine together.

Not long after, the shrine was back to its original state, then a certain blonde, blue eyes Seven-Colored Puppeteer, Alice showed up as she joined the gang and gathered in a Kotatsu while eating some Mandarin.

Alice's wearing a blue dress with white sleeve and a white capelet, red ribbons were tied on her hair, around her neck and waist.

" Man, days without incidents sure are boring isn't it ze? " Marisa complained " I would rather have things continued like this than having an incident in the winter or are you telling me that you're planning on starting an incident? " Reimu said as she glared at her friend.

" And since when did I said something like that da ze? But seriously, don't you feel bored staying in the Kotatsu every day doing nothing but laying here?" Marisa responded as she chews a piece of mandarin.

" Then why don't you go back to your house and do your research or training or whatever. Why don't you all go home instead of bothering me right now?" Reimu said as she lay her head on the Kotatsu trying to get some rest.

" Don't be like that, I come all the way here cause I'm worried about you. You don't even have many donations from visitors, what if you went out of resources in the middle of the winter?" Sanae taunted.

Upon hearing those words, the Hakurei shrine miko was a bit irritated as she slightly slammed the Kotatsu and glared at her rival " You want to be beaten up again?" Reimu said cracking a smile on her face.

" Well well let's all calm down first. " Alice, the puppeteer said as she tried to calm the situation down. Everything was going normally when an explosion was heard outside the shrine field, following up with smoke emits from the field and bricks flying out of its place.

 **Reimu's POV**

" Woah what was that?" Marisa asked as everyone tries to peek what's going on while staying in the Kotatsu.

I couldn't think of anything than my shrine getting damaged by the impact, I left the warmth of the Kotatsu as I walked outside to see who just ruined my shrine again.

Shadows were visible through the smoke, I didn't know what they're doing but they shouldn't have busted into my shrine bring their business to me.

I was pissed, just a while ago few fairies had caused the messiness of my shrine, now some annoying being had destroyed my shrine field bringing their problem to me.

" You fairies..."

I didn't really care who they were nor what business they had with me, I just wanted to throw out all my irritation right now, and I chose the way to do it.

" Stop messing around at my shrine!"

" Spirit Sign 'Fantasy Seal' "

I chose one of my strongest spell card, the one that had helped me on winning countless spell card battle.

The Spell Card, a system developed by me, the Hakurei shrine maiden, though it was drafted by a youkai originally. It was created to give human and youkai equal chance of winning.

 _You must dodge your opponents danmaku or be crushed by them._

That's how we fight in Gensokyo, with Spell Card, a time-limited attack made with any equipment, we make unique pattern yet beautiful danmaku attacks.

I floated into the air and spread my arm wide as few colourful orbs float out of my body and flew toward the intruders, I landed and walked inside the shrine as the orbs blew the intruders off my shrine.

Well, I guess I'll have to fix the shrine field soon.

 **Sanae's POV**

The smoke cleared up as I watched one of the intruders desperately trying to grab the Torii as the other intruders bumped into him as they both fall while yelling.

Just before they completely vanish from my sight I managed to see the clothing of one intruder, he's wearing a red scarf, black pants... and white zipper hoodie!?

I might not be interested in history back in the days when I was a secondary school student, but I'm sure that zipper hoodie wasn't available back in the Meiji period.

But then how? Why is someone wearing clothes that were created after the creation of the Great Hakurei Barrier?

The Great Hakurei Barrier, the barrier that seals Gensokyo away from the outside world, it was created to allow Youkai to survive and escape from the world filled with science logic that denied the existence of supernatural itself.

Suwako sama, Kanako sama the two goddesses I serve and I have come to Gensokyo too when we start losing faith from humans.

Then everything suddenly came into a piece together "Umm... Reimu..." I gently tap on her shoulders as she gets into the Kotatsu " What?" she simply asked as she yawned " I don't think they are fairies..."

" Huh? What do you mean? " Alice asked, " The intruders, I think they might be... outsiders." I said, " One of them is wearing a zipper hoodie, a cloth that comes from the outside world."

Reimu froze, I can see she's already nervous about the possibility of her reputation ruined by the Tengu " We should check ze. " Marisa said " Yeah." We all agree as we left the Kotatsu and flew down the stairs trying to find the intruders.

 **Aruma's POV**

After what seems like an eternity, I and Kenta are still rolling down the stairs with injuries made everytime we made contact with the stone bricks.

 _Crack_

My rib cage was shattered

" Ahhhhhh!" I yelled as the nerves tell my brain how painful it was.

 _Crack_

My left arm was bent into a weird angle. Soon following up with my Shin cracking and my skull broking.

Then finally, the rolling was stopped, stopped by the same person who blew me off the stairs. But I couldn't care much more than the fact that the rolling had stopped.

The girl along with her friends carried me and Kenta back to the shrine as they gently put us into the shrine while they talked about what to do, I raised my right arm telling them to calm down.

The four looked at us as we started to heal our injuries, I twisted my left arm back to it original position as red flames started to burn on my arm along with other injuries I've made.

I sat up and looked at Kenta, the bright light had slowly faded from his body as he sits up too, looks like he's done healing too.

Then we turned our vision to the four girls sitting in front of us, they're a bit surprised, but soon composed themselves. The girl in red spoke " Are you both... immortals?" " Well yeah, you can say that. " I responded, " From... outside world?" she asked again " Outside world? you mean like, Japan?" Kenta asked," Well not only Japan but the whole world." the green haired girl responded.

" Well, then what's the different between Gensokyo and the world?" I asked " So they're outsiders... Don't worry, every outsider reacts the same when they arrive here," the girl in red explained, "You see, Gensokyo is a land of fantasy sealed away from the world by the Great Hakurei Barrier."

"Place outside the barrier we called it outside world ze and people who came from the outside world we call them outsiders ze." The girl dressed in black and white answered.

"I see..." Kenta responded, now the confusion due to Yukari's lack of explanation is cleared. "I'm sorry for the injuries I've caused earlier if there's anything I can do to help, please ask." the girl said.

"Well, I guess we'll have to know each other's name first?" I suggested, " You're right, I'm Hakurei Reimu, the Hakurei shrine maiden." Reimu said as she pours some tea and gives it to us.

" I'm Kirisame Marisa ze, an ordinary human magician ze!" Marisa introduced " I'm Kochiya Sanae, the shrine maiden of Moriya Shrine." Sanae said.

"Alice Margatroid, nice to meet you." Alice greeted us as we shook hands " I'm Natsu Aruma. Well, Aruma is fine. Glad to meet you all." I and Kenta introduced ourselves " I'm Yukawa Kenta, you can call me Kenta."

"So Aruma, Kenta, can you tell us about how did you ended up here?" Reimu asked " Well sure, but it's a long story, a really long one..." I replied as Kenta and I started telling the tale of a forgotten legend.

"So... you're originally a normal human but you gained abilities of an immortal hundreds year ago. " Reimu said based on her understanding " Yea, that's basically what happened. " I responded.

" And you're a wizard summoned by the Yukawa family when a evil being tried to rule over the land hundred years ago. " Sanae said, " Yes that's what happened." Kenta replied. "And you met each other on a certain day, then was targeted by the evil force for their plans after. " Alice said as we nodded.

" But it's still amazing ze, gaining those abilities." Marisa said " But what happened to the pair after you sealed it? " Sanae asked.

" Well, it live inside my body to provide me power, but their actions to outside are restricted by me, to put it simply, I control when they're able to interact with the outside while they live freely in a dimension inside me. " I said as I ignited a small red and blue flame on my hands, as the flames start to forms a shape of a mini blue dragon and mini red phoenix.

" What do you want?" The dragon retorted " Introduction damn it! Introduce yourself properly and stop being so rude for heaven sake!" I whispered, " Nice to meet you, we are the pair living in the body of Aruma." The phoenix greeted the girls as they nodded back in response.

" If I remember correctly, Aruma can control flames that deal damages to targets and flames that regenerate himself right?" Reimu asked, " Yea, you're basically correct." I respond as I extinguished the flames on my palms.

" And Kenta is an immortal that can use elemental magic and grand any person a wish right?" Reimu continues asking " Yes you're correct." Kenta answered, " And I thought supernatural no longer exists in the outside world ze." Marisa said.

" That is why I invited them to Gensokyo." A familiar voice was heard when a purple gap appeared and a familiar blonde figure showed up as she hugged Reimu.

"Reimu~ How had you been, I missed you~. " the women said as Reimu struggled " Get off me Yukari, what are you doing here." Reimu retorted " I've come to see you, but also to see how's the two immortals are doing." Yukari said.

" So, have you decided on staying or not?" Yukari asked us, honestly it wasn't bad, at least we won't be seeing Dan for a while " Well, guess we'll stay for a while before deciding." I looked at Kenta, he nodded as an agreement.

" Well it's getting late, I should leave, bye Reimu, see you sometime later~. " Yukari said as she hugged Reimu again before going into her gap " In your dreams!" Reimu replied.

" Oh and, " Yukari said as she starts to close the gap " Welcome to Gensokyo Aruma and Kenta." The gap was closed, there's no trace of Yukari left behind.

I looked at the sky, it's already night time " Guess I'll go home ze, well bye guys, see you tomorrow ze!" Marisa said as she grabbed her broom " Wait, I'll follow you too." Alice said as they both fly away while waving at us, soon disappearing into the sky.

Look like we'll have to find a place to stay soon, that's when I remembered a sentence said by a certain miko " Hey Reimu." I said as I grinned, " You said you'll help us out on anything right?" " Yes?" She said while drinking her tea.

" So would you mind letting us stay at your shrine for a while?" I asked as Reimu did a spit take "Well... that's what I said... but you know, this shrine doesn't have many resources..." Reimu said.

" Well, it's not a problem, we travelled around the world and learned all sorts of stuff, includes cooking as well. " I answered " Ermmm— fine. But, my shrine only has the room for two people... so one of you might need to find another place to live." Reimu said.

"Don't worry, I'll take the other one, " Sanae said, " I'm sure Kanoko sama and Suwako sama will allow you to stay, besides I want to hear more about your stories." " Well I guess I'm staying here Kenta, you fine with that?" I asked " Ye, I'm fine with that, thank you Sanae, see you tomorrow Aruma. " Kenta replied as they flew away vanishing into the dark sky too.

That's when my stomach growl was clearly heard, oh man I've haven't eaten anything since breakfast " Can you led me to the kitchen, I'm going to cook, you haven't eaten dinner yet too right?" I asked " Yeah, the kitchen's this way." Reimu said as she led me to the kitchen.

There're some meat, vegetables, paprika, spices, egg and flour. Ok, I know what to cook " Alright, well let's go for a Goulash."

 **Third Person's POV**

 **While at Moriya Shrine**

Sanae and Kenta were working together to cook tonight dinner for Kanako and Suwako, this meal also determines whether Kenta can stay in the Moriya shrine to live or not.

 **Back at Hakurei Shrine**

" Alright, here you go. " Aruma said as he places two bowls on the table " Sure took you long enough, and this is?" Reimu asked as she looked at the bowl of red soup with meat and noodles in weird shapes.

" This is Goulash, a popular meal from Europe, it's made with meat, paprika, vegetables, spices and broad egg noodles. Well since you didn't have the noodles, I've to make it myself, and I just happened to find the perfect ingredients for it." Aruma said proudly.

" Itadakimasu." They both said as they started eating the meal " It's good, better then what I've imagined." Reimu said, " Well it's good to hear that." Aruma replied.

 **A while later**

" Okay, it's done." Reimu had changed into her Jinbei and had set up the futon for both of them " Thanks Reimu." Aruma said as both of them get into the bed, Aruma notice Reimu was slightly blushing and decided to shake away any unnecessary thought " Well, goodnight." Aruma said " Goodnight." Reimu responded

And with that, Aruma had closed his eyes and falls into his dreams, he can finally have some peace, or so he thought.

 _Author notes*_

 _Well, here's chapter two, an absolutely boring chapter with no fight scene or whatsoever, I'm sorry if you felt bored and fell asleep while reading this, but I'm going to link this fanfic to one of the incidents soon, so stay with me, and I'll see you in the next chapter._


	3. Chapter 3 Playtime

**Touhou Fanfic: Sin Judgement**

 **( Touhou x OC )**

 *** Notes: I don't own Touhou, it belong to Zun, while I only own my OC**

 **Chapter 3: Playtime**

 **Aruma's POV**

" Good morning..." Reimu muttered clumsily in her Jinbei as she slides open the shrine door " You sure wake up late." I commented " It's just you waking up too early, the Sun's not even up yet." Reimu retorted.

" So what are you doing?" upon seeing me sitting on the veranda she asked " Just meditating." I replied " That doesn't explain the dim blue energy surrounding you." She said.

" Just trying something I thought of some time ago." I explained as I distinguish the energy " I just wondered what'll happen if I cast the Sin flame inside me, on my muscle."

" And what does it do?" Reimu asked " Apparently, stats boost, but I can't do it without focusing." I explained " So you decide to meditate." " Yeah, but with further training, I should be able to cast it on any part of my body freely." I said as I concentrate again as a dim blue energy starts forming around me " Good luck with that." She replies as she closes the door.

It's been few months since I and Kenta arrive in Gensokyo, I've been living in the Hakurei Shrine with Reimu, Kenta have been living in the Moriya Shrine with Sanae and the two goddesses there.

Thanks to Reimu, Marisa and Sanae, we quickly understood the rules of the Spell card system and made our spell card.

Though it took us a while to realize that new year in Gensokyo is on the 1st of Deutzia, which is April.

Reimu slide open the door again, she's already switched to her usual maiden outfit, she places two cups of tea and a plate of mochi on the veranda as she sits next to me.

" So what are you planning on doing?" I asked " What do you mean by that?" Reimu replied as she drank the cup of tea " Well new year is coming and the Sakura is blooming soon, don't you have your plans on increasing the shrine visitors? It's pretty empty here." I said

" You're right, I should start preparing, I'll host a flower viewing festival," Reimu said as she starts sweeping. I continue to meditate as blue energy forms around me.

I suddenly felt someone flying toward me, I already know who he was " Morning Kenta." I said " Morning Aruma." He replied as he landed on the sandō " So newfound abilities of the flames? what does it do?" He asked in curiosity.

I stand up and launched myself toward him leaving a gust of wind behind as I throw a punch towards Kenta's chest, Kenta enchanted his hand with yellow energy as he catches the punch.

A ring of shockwave roared through the air blowing dust and leaves off the mountain " What the hell!" Reimu complained as she walked toward us.

" Stats boost, not bad." Kenta complimented " Yea I know, there's much more to this power than just controlling flames." I said " Some I don't have the chance to use it, some I haven't discovered it yet, some I didn't want to use it."

" Didn't want to use it? Why?" Reimu asked " Well cause it would bring destruction upon using it." I explained " Then make sure you won't use it at my shrine, like how you almost destroyed my shrine just now." Reimu glared at me " You should thank me for that, you don't have to clean the shrine now." I retorted.

" Whatever." Reimu frowned as she lay on the veranda " So why did you come?" I asked " Because of this." Kenta answered as he took out a piece of paper with words written on it " I found it on the Jobs Board at the human village yesterday."

 _Maidservant / Manservant recruiting for a week_

 _Reward: 100,000 Yen_

 _Requirements_

 _-Basic cooking skills_

 _An audition will be held on March 21st_

 _Location: Scarlet Devil Mansion_

 _Remilia Scarlet_

 _Owner of Scarlet Devil Mansion_

" Oh right, stupid jobs." I complained " Hey we made a deal!" Reimu retorted

 ** _Flashback_**

 _" I know I said you can stay in my shrine but I'm broke and the shrine's running out of resources, so let's make a deal, I'll let you stay here if you start taking jobs and earn money." Reimu said " Well alright, sounds good to me." I answered_

" Okay! I get it, I'll do it." I said as Kenta grinned " What's today date again?" I asked " Uhhh wait, March 21st... " Kenta replied

" Shit, the audition starts today, where's the Scarlet Devil Mansion again?" I asked " It's near the Misty Lake which is located there." Reimu said as she pointed toward north " Thanks." I said as we flew toward the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

 **Third Person POV**

" Yo Reimu." Marisa said as she landed on sandō " Where's Aruma?" " Well he and Kenta went to the Scarlet Devil... Mansion" It took a while for Reimu to realize where they're actually going " for a job... shit, Marisa can you go and help me check."

" Sure ze, I was planning on borrowing books from patchouli anyway, see you later Reimu." Marisa said as she rides in her broom and flew toward the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

 **Two Days Ago**

" I'm terribly _*cough_ sorry for my sickness mistress. _*Cough_ " A silver-haired girl said weakly to her mistress " It's okay Sakuya, I'll recruit more servant, so take your time to rest." Her mistress responded " Then please at least allow me to take part in the audition. _*Cough"_ Sakuya requested.

 **Present**

 **Aruma's POV**

We flew our way through the Misty Lake until " Stop! You two." A girl flew toward us, she had aqua eyes and hair, she's wearing a blue ribbon, light pink blouse, blue jumper dress, she also has icicle-shaped wings.

" Be frightened, you had met the strongest fairy." The Ice fairy yelled as she shoots few icicles towards us, we brace for the impact as the danmaku landed on its target.

The attack was weaker than expected " How's that hehe." The ice fairy taunted as another fairy flew over.

The fairy had short green hair and eyes, she's wearing a blue dress with white trim and sleeves, she also has golden wings.

" Cirno-chan, wait!" The green haired fairy yelled to her friend " Uhhh sorry, but we're kinda busy, so we need to be going." I said as we start leaving.

" Cirno-chan, we shouldn't be bothering them." The fairy said as Cirno dived towards us " No you ain't getting away!" Cirno yelled as she threw her fist out attempting to land a hit on us.

I shifted my body to right dodging the punch then hammer kicked the ice fairy down the lake " Cirno-chan!" The fairy yelled as she followed her friend.

Sometime later we founded the mansion, we landed in front of the gate.

There was a girl guarding the gate, she had aqua eyes and long red hair with a green beret, she's wearing a green chinese dress with a white shirt.

" You guys are?" The gatekeeper questioned as Kenta took out the piece of paper " We're here for the audition." The gatekeeper took the paper and read it " I see, I'm Hong Meiling, please follow me, the mistress is waiting for your arrival."

We follow Meiling though a well-organized garden then we entered the Mansion, after walking through few hallways and some stairs, we entered a large room with a gold and scarlet throne.

For some reason the mansion is bigger inside than how it looked outside, I'm sure it wasn't just my imagination.

A girl was sitting on the throne, she had red eyes and short light blue hair with a light pink mob cap with red ribbon on it, she's wearing a light pink dress with red ribbon on her back and both sleeves, I noticed she has fangs and a pair of bat-like wings on her back, she's... a vampire.

A blue-eyed girl stand next to her, she had silver hair worn in long braids on both sides of her face, she's wearing a short sleeve white and dark blue French maid's outfit with an apron, she's also wearing a surgical mask.

" Meiling you can return to your position now." The vampire said as Meiling leaves the room " Greetings gentlemen, I'm Remilia Scarlet, the owner of the Scarlet Devil Mansion." The vampire introduced herself.

To be honest, Remilia was smaller then I expected, I mean she looks like she's ten, but hell knows how long she lived.

" I'm Aruma." We introduced ourselves " I'm Kenta." " Aruma, Kenta as you see my maid Sakuya is currently sick, so after you passed the audition, you will be working here until Sakuya recovers." Remilia explained.

" Now your cooking skills will be put to a test, you'll be cooking a dish for me, please follow this fairy maid to the kitchen, feel free to use any ingredients you find." Remilia said as a fairy maid entered the room.

We followed the maid into the kitchen " Look at all those ingredients." Kenta said as I looked around " Kenta," I said as I grinned " I know what to cook."

 **Time Skip**

We followed the fairy maid to the dining room as we place the dish on the table Remilia and Sakuya is at " Oh so you had decided to make chateaubriand steak." Remilia said as she cut a piece of the beef and started chewing it.

" Good, you're quite skilled in cooking." Remilia said in satisfaction " Thanks for your appraisal, and also" I said as I place another dish on the table " We made this for Sakuya-san."

Sakuya was taken back by the surprise but quickly composed herself " Th _*cough_ Thank you." she took off her mask and start eating " You're welcome, this is an oatmeal baked with pineapple, ginger and walnut, this has a host of health benefits." Kenta explained

" Quite tender aren't you? Well, congratulations you had passed the test. Now here is something you need to know." Remilia said as she handed us a paper and a plan of the mansion

 _1\. Workers are required to wear the outfit given to them_

 _2\. Workers are not allowed to leave the mansion unless they're given permission_

 _3\. Workers are allowed to do anything they want in their free time but must respond when being called_

 _4\. Compensation fee will be reduced from salary when workers made any damages to the mansion_

"There are also a few more residents you will eventually meet up, but now please follow this fairy maid, she'll lead you to your rooms. Until dinner, you'll have some free time." Remilia said as a fairy maid entered the dining room and lead us to our room.

The room was simple, a window, two beds, a closet with servant outfits in it and a bathroom. " So what are we gonna do? We got few hours." I asked " Let's see..." Kenta said as he looked at the plan " Uhhh library." He suggested " Well okay."

We walked through hallways and stairs and reached the library, it was big, like really huge. " Okay, that was larger then what I've imagined." I muttered.

We searched through the library searching for a book that might pick up our interest " Aruma, you might want to read this." Kenta said as I walked toward him.

The book was old, it has a black leather cover with the word " Dark Magic " engraved on it.

We opened the book and started reading it

 _Dark magic, a strong elemental magic that uses the magician's negative energy to boost its power, it grows in the dark, gets stronger and stronger as time past._

" I think this is about Dan's power..." Kenta said " Yea, definitel—" " I wouldn't be reading that book if I were you."

A feminine voice interrupted " What the..." I muttered as we turned out head and saw an opened book floating in air "...fuck."

" State your names." The mysterious woman demanded through the floating book as it charged a magic circle ready to shoot the blast on us anytime.

" I'm Kenta, and this is Aruma." There was a moment of silence before the woman replied as the spell was discharged " I see, you must be the temporally servant that Remi recruited."

" So what about you, what's your name?" I asked " I'm Patchouli Knowledge, the librarian of this library." The women called Patchouli answered.

" Uhhhh can you lead us to where you are, it's kind of awkward talking to a book." I said as I scratched the back if my head. Silence went over the whole library again obviously showing that Patchouli is thinking.

" Fine, follow the book." She finally replied as the book started to float towards where she's at, we walked through the library as the book lead us the path.

Not going to lie but this library sents shivers down my spine, one without a clear sense of direction would find themselves lost just by even standing in the library, and I happen to be one of those people, especially when I got carried away over something.

Then we came to a halt, in front of us was a simple wooden crafted long table, a candle was lighted next to a book resting on the desk, then there was a girl sitting on the chair behind it.

She had purple eyes and hair, she's wearing a pink pajama-like clothing and a night-cap with a gold crescent moon on it.

A girl was standing next to her, she had red eyes and long hair she's wearing a black dress with white sleeves with two pairs of black wings, one on her head and one on her back.

" Who are you?" I asked as Patchouli answered the question " She's Koakuma, she is my assistant."

" Oh okay, well nice to meet you." I said as I waved at her " So about the book, is there any reason you want us to avoid it?" I asked as I waved the book in front of Patchouli.

" Yes, I have, even though you work here, I still have no trust to you that you won't steal my books like how a certain black-white witch always does." Patchouli said while reading the book.

" Black-white witch?" I placed my hand on my chin thinking who would possibly steal a book from this library where they could've easily get lost in here, well maybe only I'm the one with a low sense of direction but still.

Then an image of a certain blonde ordinary human magician came into my mind " Oh." I muttered as I realize who the thief was, damn who would have thought she was a thief, well I guess you shouldn't judge a person by looking at their outside.

" Also, Dark magic is very dangerous, no matter its used for good or bad, the results will be the same." Kenta raised an eyebrow upon hearing what Patchouli said as he asked " And that is?"

" A massive destruction upon the world, the user's mind would be corrupted with evil, and this book tells everything about dark magic, even about the method of using dark magic. " Patchouli answered eyes still fixed to the book.

" And that is exactly why we need this book." Kenta replied as Patchouli was taken back by the statement, she now narrowed her eyes and glared at us as she demanded " May I know the reason."

" Well, would you believe me if I said we know a person who've probably mastered Dark magic?" Patchouli raised an eyebrow as she asked " Who? And Where?" " Well we actually met two of them but one of them died so yea, his name is Dan Ouja, whether you believe it or not he's from the outside world."

" Your statement has no proof, after all, all supernatural doesn't exist in the outside world anymore." Patchouli replied as her eyes were fixed to the book again " That's a false statement, they do exist, but they've just blended into the human society." Kenta answered.

" And your proof?" Patchouli asked " Well, you see, we are actually outsiders who've arrived here for a few months already, and our existence is the proof of our statement." I replied as I ignite both flames on my hand while Kenta chanted a light spell on his hand.

Patchouli closed the book she's reading and looked at the ability we're showing before placing her hand on her chin thinking.

" Do you have any proof that you're an outsider?" Patchouli asked, I reached down my pocket and took out my Nokia 6630 and waved it in front of her.

Even though phones doesn't seem to work in Gensokyo, but I still have this habit of keeping personal item close to me, in this case, I absolutely glad that I had my phone with me.

" This is a device used for communication in the outside world, well there's actually more functions than that but for the sake of keeping simple, this is a communication device." I said

" Ah yes, I've heard people saying that the Kochiya shrine maiden had a device similar to this one." She replied " So do you believe us now?" I asked

" Yes, you've proven me the existence of supernatural from outside world, I've to admit, you've picked up my interest, it's been a while since I last held a conversation beside the residence here." Patchouli said " But as much as I would like to continue this conversation, I believe you're running out of time."

" What do you mea— " I looked at my phone as I and Kenta started to sweat, the time now is half past six, I'm pretty sure dinner needed to be served at seven o'clock, counting the time we'll need to reach the kitchen, we only have at most twenty minutes left.

" Aruma..." Kenta muttered as We get into a sprinting position " Run." We both dash through the library leaving a gust of wind behind.

Seeing us leaving like that, Patchouli sighed as she called her assistant " Koakuma, help me to place this book back to its original place." " Yes, Patchouli-sama." She replied as she picks up the book on the desk and flew toward the bookshelf where the book was located.

Patchouli picked up the black leather covered book and placed it on her table as she grinned " This should be interesting."

 **While at the Hakurei Shrine**

 **Third Person POV**

" Turns out Sakuya's sick so they're short-handed ze~" Marisa said as she took out the book she stolen from Patchouli " Don't worry, they passed the audition, everything's normal ze."

" Well, then I guess there's nothing to worry about." Reimu replied " Marisa help me on the preparation for the flower viewing festival." Reimu stands up while she stretched " Sure ze." Marisa replied as Reimu grinned with confidence " I've felt that we're going to make a big profit."

 **Time Skip**

 **Aruma's POV**

It's been three days since we started working in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, everything is going normally until " God I'm bored." I complain as I continue mopping the windows.

Kenta frowned " Seriously?" " We have been doing the same thing for the past three days!" I retorted " We're getting paid for this, a hundred thousand yen a hundred thousand yen!" Kenta yelled " Yea yea whatever."

" Finally! Done with this shit." I yelled " Well what do we do now? We got an hours before dinner." " We could take a look around the mansion, we probably haven't seen all the places yet." Kenta suggests " Alright."

" Uhhh... where are we again?" I asked upon seeing a stair going down " I am not sure, this wasn't on the plan." Kenta replied as he looked at the mansion plan that was given.

I smirked, finally something picked up my interest " Alright, I'm going in." I said as I marched toward the stairs " Wait, no! Damnit!" Kenta yelled, but too late, I'm already walking down the stairs.

I soon reached the basement with Kenta following behind, there was a door on the end of the hallway, without hesitating I kicked the door open revealing a dark room, there was a girl sitting on the sofa.

She had red eyes and short blond hair with a ponytail tied at left, she's wearing a pink shirt and socks with red dress and vest, she also wears a pink mob cap with red ribbon on it. Like Remilia she had fangs and wings, but its decorator with crystal hanging on it.

" Oh." I muttered " Who are you?" The girl asked with curiosity " Welp I'm Aruma." " I'm Kenta, what about you?" so I'm guessing she related to Remilia " I'm Flandre Scarlet." yup I'm right " Had you came to play with me?" The vampire asked " Excuse me what? Play?" Kenta said in confusion " Yes! Let's play danmaku!"

'Taboo "Cranberry Trap"' Flandre yelled as rolls of red and blue danmaku starts to form around us as it comes closer and closer

" Uhhh shit." I said as we start flying around dodging the bullets, sometime later it stopped.

" It's not fun if you keep dodging." Flandre said as she took out a huge flaming sword out of nowhere 'Taboo "Lävatein"' Flandre yelled again as she swang the sword towards us leaving traces of danmaku that flew toward us.

" Holy shit." I muttered as I ducked my body to dodge the swing, but the remaining bullets hit me fair and square.

" Ah fuck!" I yelled as the explosion sent me flying across the room for a few seconds, in the distance I saw Flandre laughing as she continued swinging her sword, just what the fuck.

" We need to start countering." Kenta yelled as he threw a few yellow danmaku towards Flandre as we keep dodging all the bullets.

Unable to dodge the danmaku Flandre braced for the impact as the danmaku exploded and sent her few feet backward, she smirked " This is fun!" Flandre yelled.

' Taboo "Four of a Kind"' Now there's three more Flandre in front of us, I smirked " Let's not stop the fun!" Flandre yelled as all four of them shoot waves of different danmaku towards us.

I shift my body to the left dodging bunch of danmaku as I shot few red orbs towards one of the clones, the orbs hit one of them turning it into mist " Well one down, two to go." I muttered to myself as I slide to the right dodging another bunch of danmaku.

" We might need to start using the spell card thing if this goes on." Kenta yelled as he shot a yellow laser beam taking down another clone " It's still too early." I yelled as I dived towards the ground dodging waves of danmaku.

I did a barrel roll upon reaching the ground as I shot a red crescent-shaped danmaku taking down the last clone.

' Taboo "Kagome, Kagome" green danmaku starts forming around the room creating tons of cage " What the hell..." I muttered as I scanned my surroundings.

Flandre starts shooting yellow orbs pushing the green danmaku out of its way as new green danmaku forms again.

I slid to the left to dodge the incoming orb while Kenta slid to the right " Are we going to use it." Kenta asked as he slides through gaps between danmaku " Whenever you want now." I answered.

Kenta ducked his body dodging the yellow orb, once he slipped past through the green danmaku ' Utopia " Growing Hope "' Kenta yelled as a thick yellow beam was shot towards Flandre swallowing danmaku nearby, as it flew closer to its target it splits into two, soon it splits into four, then eight.

Flandre held her hands up as the beams reached Flandre " Gah!" it pushed her few meters across the room before Kenta spell card ended.

Flandre laughed again as she used another spell card ' Taboo "Maze of Love"' another wave of blue danmaku was shot as we search for gaps that we can slip through.

We both flew past gaps between danmaku until Flandre shot a bunch of danmaku towards us " Shit!" I yelled as the impact launched us couple meters backward.

Using the momentum of the impact, I did a backflip dodging a wave of bullets as I shot another red crescent-shaped danmaku hitting Flandre with that.

The wave of bullets stopped " Don't let the fun stop!" Flandre laughed again as she used another spell card ' Forbidden Barrage "Starbow Break"'

Orbs in rainbow color start flying towards us, I shifted my body to the left avoiding few orbs as I dashed toward Flandre.

Once I closed the distance between me and Flandre, I channeled Sin Flames in my arm as blue energy formed around it, then I punched her in the gut.

" Nh..!?" Being caught off guard, Flandre was launched few feet backward as Kenta follow up and hammer kicked her down the ground, I cringed upon seeing the impact, oh that must have hurt.

Flandre flew back up to the air laughing " Let's play more!" ' Forbidden Barrage "Catadioptric"' Flandre starts shooting lines made up of blue danmaku across the room as it rebounded off the wall.

" O...k." I slid left as a line of danmaku flew past then I let gravity pulls me down avoiding another line of danmaku as I and Kenta shot few orbs towards Flandre.

" Nnh..!" The orbs exploded upon hitting Flandre, launching her backward, using the momentum, Flandre did a backflip as she shot another bunch of lines across the room.

Kenta shifted to the left dodging a line of danmaku as another line of danmaku hit him " Gah... damn! Aruma use your spell card!" " Nah, too early." I replied as I ducked dodging another line of danmaku as Flandre's spell card ended.

' Forbidden Barrage "Counter Clock"' Flandre yelled as two slowly spinning crosses are spawn together with waves of red danmaku.

" Oh wow." I flew backward barley dodging the tip of the cross as I carefully slipped through the gaps between the bullets.

Once I slipped passed it I shot few crescent-shaped danmaku launching Flandre backward " Nnh..." Flandre shot more waves of bullets.

Kenta flew over the cross while dodging waves of danmaku, then he shot a beam towards Flandre " Gah!" The beam pushed her down the ground as the cross disappeared.

' Secret Barrage "And Then Will There Be None?"' Flandre was nowhere to be seen, blue danmaku starts forming in the room as we started to slip through the gaps.

Sometime later it stopped, then danmaku in different colors starts forming around the room as it closes in then out " Well... this might be a hard one." I and Kenta now desperately searching for gaps to slip through.

And we found ourselves stuck as the walls of danmaku close in " It's now or never Aruma!" Kenta yelled, well I guess it's time ' Eternal "Flames Judge"' I yelled as I shot two huge fireball forwards swallowing most of the danmaku.

Once the fireball died out, the walls of danmaku stopped spawning and Flandre is back.

" Let's keep going!" Flandre yelled as she used another spell card ' Q.E.D. "Ripples of 495 Years"' circles of danmaku starts forming around the room.

" Dude we need to finish this soon, else we would be late." Kenta yelled as he slid past the gap " Well surrendering doesn't look like an option, that means the only way to end this is to..." I said as I and Kenta flew towards Flandre while dodging the bullets " Defeat her." I said as I threw a sidekick towards Flandre, but she caught it.

" Or... not." I cringed, Flandre tightens her grip on my leg as she spins me three hundred and sixty degrees before throwing me towards Kenta.

I crashed into Kenta as the impact sent us flying into the ground, my vision turned black.

 _*Author Notes_

 _Finally, I've finished chapter three of the story, not much to say but hope you enjoyed this spell card battle Aruma and Kenta had with Flandre. Well with that said see you in the next chapter, Ciao!_

 _*Author Notes_

 _Alright I've rewritten the part where Aruma and Kenta met Patchouli, because I feel like it's really crappy ( you guys probably think that too ) Now about the next chapter, I'm still thinking about ideas since school started, not gonna lie but I'm losing motivation to write, but fear not, I'm not abandoning this story, but expect it'll be updated really slow._

 _So until next chapter, Mata aou!_


End file.
